


Все осязаемое

by Kitahara



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Ratings: G, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: Это преследует его, потому что и сейчас ответ все тот же.
Relationships: Griffith/Guts (Berserk)
Kudos: 9





	Все осязаемое

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Everything-Tangible](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/568339) by Yami White Rain. 



> для ФБ-2013

І

На запястье у Гатса четыре тонких шрама. Их оставил Гриффит.

Они дрались, правда, скорее понарошку, и Гатс повалил Гриффита на землю. Тогда Гриффит схватил его за руку и впился ногтями в кожу так глубоко, что выступила кровь. Его широко раскрытые глаза выглядели почти дикими.

Гатс думал, он хочет попросить поднять его, но вместо этого Гриффит потянул Гатса на себя.

ІІ

Гатс не оставил на теле Гриффита осязаемых отметин.

И не потому, что Гриффит не предоставлял возможности, конечно. Каждый раз, когда они дрались, он позволял себе ослабить защиту как раз настолько, чтобы Гатс мог поранить его до шрама.

Впрочем, все раны Гриффита заживали, не оставляя рубцов.

Он никогда не умел принимать поражение, так что решил, что вся его кожа — отметина, оставленная Гатсом. И это лучше, чем маленький шрам.

ІІІ

— Я ужасный человек?

Гриффит задает такие вопросы осторожно, по многим поводам, правильным людям и в правильное время, чтобы выглядеть более человечным — и невероятным одновременно.

Когда он спрашивает Гатса, это случается само собой.

IV

У Гатса из головы не идет, как Гриффит спросил его, ужасный ли он человек, после Затмения. До этого Гатс даже рта не раскрывал, чтобы сказать «нет» — ответ казался очевидным.

Это мучает его, потому что и сейчас ответ тот же.

Нет.

V

Гатс иногда вскрывает шрамы, которые Гриффит ему оставил, не задумываясь, зачем.

Гриффит все еще считает, что его кожа — это шрам от Гатса, и это сводит его с ума.


End file.
